


Until we go down.

by dancing_in_the_rain



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_in_the_rain/pseuds/dancing_in_the_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberle, Eretria and Wil stumble upon something they never excepted to in the forest on their quest, and now have a whole other issue to deal with that can't be ignored alongside saving the Ellcrys. Will this be a welcomed twist of fate or a complicated addition to the quest they're undertaking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

“Do you even know where we are going elf?” Eretria’s voice rang out as she shouted; pulling slightly on the metal chains she was in.

“No.”

“Well isn’t this just perfect.” 

Eretria started scuffing her feet as she walked, causing the guards holding her chains to yank them forwards with grumbles about ‘Walk properly’ ‘Pick up your feet’. She huffed closing her eyes for a moment. How did she end up here? Stuck with elves on some ridiculous quest, to save some supposedly magic tree. It was stupid. She opened her eyes and saw that everybody had stopped. It took all her will power to stop herself from shouting ‘What now?’. It turns out it was just a short rest stop and Eretria was grateful. 

The day carried on much the same. A few snide comments from both Amberle and Eretria, followed by silence became the norm. It was getting to the point where Eretria had a lot to say but was just too worn out to say anything. The scuffing of her feet was now involuntary but still earnt a yank on her chains. It wasn’t long after the scuffing sounds started that Amberle realised that they were getting nowhere with Eretria effectively being a dead weight. An hour later with the sun slowly setting the party stopped and started to set up camp. 

The guards had chained Eretria to a tree on the edge of the makeshift campsite, with one guard standing watch over her. Eretria sat there shivering; it was a lot colder than she thought it would be. With her knees to her chest she looked over to where the small fire was set up just as Amberle turned to look at her. From where she was Eretria couldn’t read Amberle features and after a moment just turned her head away. She tried to hold herself together as the shivers continued to rack her body. She was so focused on trying not to shiver that she didn’t hear Amberle approaching.

Amberle had frowned when she saw Eretria shivering. An emotion other than hate, anger and disgust started to settle in her stomach. Was it pity? Guilt? Before she could figure it out she was already moving towards the other girl. She looked so small as she shivered. Amberle hesitantly reached out with her hand and gently put it on Eretria’s shoulder.

“Hey.”

Eretria flinched at the contact and scrambled a bit to put some distance between them.

“What do you want Princess?” She mumbled looking up at Amberle with the best scowl she could manage.

Amberle moved forwards with the keys to Eretria’s chains in her hand. She knelt down in front of Eretria and unchained her from the long chain that kept her to the tree, leaving her hands still bound together. In the process of doing this she got a strange look from the guard nearby. 

“What are you doing?” Eretria asked in between a shiver, looking up at Amberle as she gestured for her to get up.

“Thought you’d want to sit by the fire for a while.” Amberle explained quietly as Eretria got up slowly.

“Uh, thanks.” Eretria murmured after a moment, following behind Amberle to the fire.

Eretria sat closer to the fire than Amberle, desperately trying to get warm. Amberle couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her lips when she noticed that Eretria had stopped shivering. When she realised she was smiling she quickly shook it off. Eretria stayed silent sitting in front of the fire, glad she was finally starting to get warm. After a while the guard that had been watching over Eretria came over to Amberle and suggested she go back. Amberle just nodded her head and got up, moving to her small tent. When Amberle came back out she had an old blanket that she didn’t need in hand. The guard had already chained Eretria back to the tree as Amberle walked over.

“Here.” She held out the old blanket to Eretria, who was leaning with her back against the tree she was chained to.

“Couldn’t you find a better blanket?” Eretria asked taking the blanket with a smirk.

“You ungrateful little-”

Eretria cut her off with a barking laugh. 

“I’m only teasing Princess, thought for a moment there you were going soft.”

“In your dreams Rover.” Amberle spat back as she turned around.

“What no goodnight?” Eretria chuckled with a grin as she watched Amberle walk away.

Amberle just rolled eyes and went back into her tent, laid down and tried to get some sleep. Eretria continued to smirk once Amberle was out of sight; she leaned her head back on the tree and closed her eyes. She didn’t exactly feel safe out here but knowing there was still a guard watching over her, gave her enough peace of mind to get a few hours sleep.

“Get up, we’re leaving.” The guard’s gruff voice woke Eretria up just before dawn. Eretria grumbled a bit but stood up as the guard sorted out her chains. Through the early morning haze she watched as Amberle and Will tacked up their horses. She huffed a little wishing she had her own horse, walking was starting to wear her down. 30 minutes after getting up the party carried on the journey for Safehold. 

The days were getting longer and harder for Eretria to walk behind the group. Her wrists were raw from the chains. Amberle knew something was definitely wrong when over half the day had passed and she hadn’t heard anything from Eretria. She turned to look at her and frowned calling for the party to stop. She dismounted her horse and walked over to Eretria.

“If you ride with me Rover are you going to try and kill me or escape?” She asked tilting her head looking down at Eretria.

“Princess, I don’t have the energy.” Eretria answered truthfully after a moment, unable to keep the tinge of a smirk from her lips. 

“Help her on my horse.” Amberle instructed the guards as she turned, walking back to move some things around on her saddle.

The guards unchained Eretria completely and walked her to Amberle’s horse, a few times on the short walk the guards on either side of Eretria carried her full weight as her legs gave way. Amberle remounted her horse and helped the guards get Eretria up as well. Without even thinking Eretria wrapped her arms around Amberle’s waist, completely exhausted ignored her usual hostility towards the elf. As she soon figured out that when the horse was moving, Amberle was one of the only things keeping her upright and on the horse.

Eretria slept by the fire that night. Two guards stood watch over her to make sure she didn’t try anything. The next morning Amberle offered her a ride on her horse and she nodded with a small thanks. From then on she sat behind Amberle as they carried on the quest, easily making up good time now they weren’t practically dragging her.

They were well into their quest but still there was no sight of Safehold. It was only Amberle’s gut feeling and slight flashes of visions she got from the Ellcrys that told her they were on the right path. Eretria had slowly begun to earn the trust of her company. She fought with them when demons attacked and helped navigate the landscape, when some of it was familiar to her. Eretria had earnt enough trust that when travelling and all other times she was relieved from the chains that she started the journey in. Although the guards accompanying them were instructed to still keep an eye on her. 

It was nearing dusk as the shadows moved along the tree line and a light fog began to roll in. Eretria sat behind Amberle on her horse. With one hand on Amberle’s waist she leaned to the side slightly, staring out at the trees as something caught her eye.

“Hey did you see that?” She leaned forward a little to whisper in Amberle’s ear.

“Huh? What?” Amberle almost jumped turning her head to face Eretria, surprised at the sudden closeness.

“Over there.” Eretria pointed to the tree line.

Amberle called for the party to stop as she slowed her horse down. Eretria had slipped off the side of the horse before it had come to a complete halt.

“Eretria wait!” Amberle hissed, earning her a roll of the eyes as Eretria continued forwards. Wil and Amberle followed suit as they got off their horses.

A few leaves moved by a bush just a head of Eretria, she turned and held her finger to her lips to quieten the other two. She took silent steps towards the movement, crouching down as she got closer with Amberle and Wil on her flank. Amberle was concerned if not slightly scared, her hand hovered over her father’s sword in case what they were walking towards was harmful.

Eretria squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the shape in the bush. Amberle walked slowly up and crouched, as Eretria pointed to where she was looking. Eretria took a final step forward and moved a shrub right out of the way. Eretria’s eyes went wide and Amberle gasped. Wil was the first one to break the silence a moment later.

“Is that a child?”


	2. Confusion.

The young girl had dirty blonde hair that fell in light curls, sometimes obscuring her hazel eyes in the light breeze. She couldn’t have been older than 3 or 4 and she was frozen still. It was a while before anyone moved. The little girl’s eyes flew from Amberle to Eretria, concern and fear still etched in her features. A moment later Amberle held out her hand, hoping to coax the girl out of the bush.

The girl slowly put her hand out and hesitantly put it in Amberle’s. Eretria watched on silently, letting go of the shrub once the girl had moved out of the way. At the movement and sound of the shrub moving the little girl jumped, letting go of Amberle’s hand to move behind Eretria’s legs. Eretria gently put her hand on the girl’s shoulder and was met with small hazel eyes.

“Hey, sorry kid.” Eretria murmured.

The little girl reached up for Eretria’s hand and Eretria took it softly. Eretria looked over at Amberle she could tell the other girl had no idea what was going on or what they were going to do. Amberle met Eretria’s eyes and bit her lip before speaking. It was a silent agreement that they weren’t just going to leave the girl.

“We need to keep going before we stop for the night.” She told her. 

Eretria nodded her head, glancing down at the girl. Wil came over and crouched down so he was at the girl’s level. 

“Hey there, do you want to ride with me on my horse?” He asked softly pointing towards his chestnut mare Aroha.

With her free hand she moved it to touch the tip of Wil’s ear before looking to where he was pointing and nodded her head a little. Wil stood up and Eretria walked with the girl to his horse. Wil mounted the horse and Eretria slowly lifted the girl up to sit in front of Wil. Eretria grinned as she saw the faintest of smiles on the young girls face as she held on and patted the horse’s mane.

Eretria walked over to Amberle who was already on her horse. With a hand she got up and sat behind her.

“So what are we going to do about the kid?” Eretria asked, one arm wrapped loosely around Amberle’s waist as the party started to move again.

“I have no idea.” Amberle replied with a slight frown, glancing down at Eretria’s arm for a moment.

Eretria just nodded her head a little. She couldn’t think of anything either that didn’t involve just leaving her or taking her with them and the quest they were on was no place for a child.

“She’ll stay with us tonight. If we can get her to talk maybe we’ll find out where she came from and who she belongs to.” Amberle added after a moment. 

They rode on for a couple more hours before finding a suitable place to rest for the night. The sun was setting as the camp was set up near a small clearing, with the guards posted on the perimeter.

Amberle and Eretria went over to Wil once they had gotten off the horse. Amberle helped the little girl of Aroha so Wil could get off. Once the girl was on the ground she reached up for Amberle and Eretria’s hand. They walked her over to where a small fire was being set up and sat down. Wil came over a moment later with food for them all. The little girl wolfed down the food Wil handed to her causing her to get the hiccups.

“Looks like someone’s hungry.” Wil commented, trying to make light of the situation. As it was clear the girl hadn’t had proper food in a while. Eretria nodded her head with a small hum as Amberle gave the girl some water. After they had finished eating Wil went off to tend to the horses and Amberle and Eretria were going to see what information they could get from girl.

The little girl sat in front of them, she turned to face the other two gently reaching for their hands again. It seemed to comfort her and Amberle Eretria had no problem with it.  
“So what’s your name?” Eretria asked giving the girls hand a soft squeeze. The girl tilted her head to the side slightly at Eretria’s question.

“My name is Amberle, that’s Eretria and over there is Wil.” Amberle tried, pointing to herself, Eretria and Wil.

The little girl looked between the two of them as she tried to say something with a small frown. “Am..berambi. Bambi.” She murmured looking up at Amberle. Eretria chuckled slightly as Amberle nodded her head with a smile. “Ere..Reya.” She managed after a moment her gaze shifting to Eretria. Eretria couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her lips.  
“Bambi.” The girl pointed to Amberle.  
“Reya.” She pointed to Eretria.  
“Lyra.” She said pointing to herself.

“Where are your parents Lyra?” Amberle asked hoping to get some form of an answer so they could return the young girl.

Lyra just shrugged with a frown, looking down as she took her hands back from Amberle and Eretria. Amberle matched her frown as she glanced at Eretria. 

“It’s okay you can stay with us tonight.” Eretria told her. Lyra nodded her head a little not quite meeting their eyes.

Amberle got up a moment later to go and make up some blankets in her tent for Lyra to sleep on. She placed a couple of blankets and a pillow on the side she wasn't on. Amberle came back out a few minutes later.

“Are you tired Lyra?” She asked sitting back down next to Eretria.

Lyra nodded her head again and took Amberle’s hand as she held it out. She started to walk towards the tent with Amberle when she stopped, causing Amberle to stop as well.

“What about Reya?” She barely whispered looking back at Eretria.

Eretria had just heard what Lyra had said and caught Amberle’s eye just as she had her mouth open ready to reply.

“I’m sleeping out here kid, but you’ll be alright.” Eretria told her with a small smile.

After a moment Lyra seemed to understand what Eretria meant and nodded her head, looking back up at Amberle. Amberle led Lyra in to the tent and showed her where she set up some blankets and a pillow. Lyra immediately crawled over to the blankets and huddled herself up in them. Moving to grab the pillow, hanging on to it like her life depended on it.

“Night night Bambi.” Lyra murmured into the pillow.

“Goodnight Lyra. I’ll be coming back soon.” Amberle replied before moving out of the tent. When she got out Wil had come back and was sitting at the fire with Eretria.

“So her name’s Lyra?” He asked as Amberle approached.

“Yeah.” Amberle nodded sitting down.

“What on earth are we going to do with a kid who doesn’t know where her parents are?” Eretria looked up at Amberle then glancing at Wil.

“I don’t know.” Amberle replied. “I think the more important question is what is a little girl doing all alone in the forest?” She added looking back at the tent.


	3. Sleep?

“How has she survived out in the forest all by herself?” Wil questioned, confused.

“She can’t have been lost long, that’s how.” Eretria offered, looking at the fire.

Amberle nodded her head a little and stayed silent looking down. She expected the quest for the Ellcrys to be hard and challenging but this was a whole new level. 

The trio stayed out by the small fire for a while longer before Amberle decided she’d head off to bed. Wil went off a moment later to his small tent, leaving Eretria out by the fire. A few guards were still scattered on the edge of the camp site keeping their eyes on her. She rolled her eyes when she realised they were still practically supervising her.

Eretria leaned back on one of the saddles that was on the ground in an attempt to get some rest. It wasn’t as comfortable as she imagined the tents would be but she wasn’t up to sharing with elves. Closing her eyes, she could feel the slight warmth that was emitting from the fire, it was only a little but it was better than nothing. 

Amberle quietly went back into the tent, she looked over at Lyra who was under a mountain of blankets. She couldn’t help the small smile at the girl who was fast asleep. She lay down on her side of the tent, wrapped herself up in some blanket and lay awake for a while thinking about the situation they had found themselves in. She eventually fell asleep, still trying to figure out what they were going to do.

It was around an hour and a half later when she was woken up by a startling scream. Her eyes flew open and found the source of the noise immediately. Lyra was up against the corner of the tent, tears running down her cheeks as she let out another scream pushing back against the tent harder. Eretria stirred at the second scream, looking towards the tent she stood up and slowly walked over. 

Amberle sat up slowly and with her hand gently reached out towards Lyra, hoping to be able to calm her down not wanting to wake everyone up. Lyra scrambled back further away from Amberle shaking her head, tears falling freely as she sobbed. Eretria slowly moved the door to the tent open, both sets of eyes found hers in an instant.

“Hey.” She said softly, crouching down on Lyra’s side of the tent. Lyra’s body shook slightly as she tried to stop herself sobbing. “It’s okay.” Eretria murmured as she slowly moved closer until she was sitting cross legged next to Amberle. Amberle rested her hand on Eretria’s leg and looked at her with a small smile, thankful that she’d come in. Eretria returned the smile before looking back at Lyra.

“What’s up kid?” Eretria asked quietly.

Lyra just stayed silent looking between Amberle and Eretria, occasionally sniffing as she rubbed at her eyes. A couple of minutes later Lyra slowly crawled over to Eretria and sat in her lap. She sighed, hiccupping slightly as she reached out her hand for Amberle’s. Amberle moved her hand to hold Lyra’s and looked up at Eretria with a grin. Eretria chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around Lyra.

“Bad dream.” Lyra mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

“You gonna go back to sleep?” Eretria asked after a moment gazing down at Lyra. Lyra shook her head a little in response as she nuzzled closer to Eretria.

“But you need energy for tomorrow.” Amberle told her squeezing her hand softly. Lyra looked over at Amberle with a faint smile and nodded her head slightly.

Amberle moved to sort out the blankets and pillow where Lyra was going to sleep. Once she was done Eretria lifted Lyra up and put her down in the blankets. Lyra murmured as Eretria moved her she didn’t want to be put down.

“C’mon gotta sleep kid.” Eretria whispered.

Once in the blankets Lyra snuggled into them and closed her eyes. Eretria moved back and sat down next to Amberle as Lyra started to fall asleep.

“Who knew you of all people were so good with children.” Amberle commented with a small scoff.

Eretria shrugged with a smirk. “I sort of remember looking after some kids at one of the rover camps I was at.” She explained quietly, not wanting to wake Lyra up.

Amberle nodded her head a little she didn’t know what to say next. Only now just understanding what growing up a rover would’ve been like and how it had obviously affected Eretria.

“Well I’ll leave you two, hopefully she’ll stay asleep this time.” Eretria said after a moment as she started to get up.

Amberle opened her mouth wanting to tell Eretria to stay just in case she did wake up again, but she didn’t. Confused at the thought for a moment.

“Goodnight.” She said softly instead.

“Night princess.”

Eretria went back outside and sighed, she walked over to where the fire was and sat down. She lay back against the saddle and looked up at the stars. This certainly wasn’t the direction she expected her life to be taking, but as far as everything goes it hasn’t been too bad she thought. She looked over to Amberle’s tent and then Wil’s and laughed quietly shaking her head. She was in for one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you liked it :) will hopefully update the next chapter soon, let me know what you think! Come say hello, leave prompts, ask questions or if you just want to chat you can find me at rover-princess.tumblr.com


End file.
